Synning for You
by Ember.P.Slayer
Summary: Harry is just starting his fifth year when an unexpected person shows up.Now with a new ally on his side harry most confront the return of the Dark Lord and those that believe him a liar as he trys to prepare for a destiny he did not know. see inside
1. Chapter 1

before you read this i would like to say thank you for choosing this story. i know i haven't updated my other ones but the new chapters are still being written. i'm also working on a collaboration fanfic with my friends. you will see some updates soon i hope. also i'd like to say there is (as is common in my fanfics) a few gay pairings. if this makes you feel uncomfortable than don't read. please enjoy. oh one last thing

all characters, setting, etc. belong to their respective creators.

* * *

He moved like a dancing flame, casting away the shadows that so resembled his ebony hair. His glowing emerald eyes darted from one opponent to another, filled with a deadly promise to all those that dared to oppose him. The sword in his hand moved with the youth as if it was part of him. None of adolescent's opponents could lay a hand upon him. He was perfect. He was a weapon with no seeming weakness. And that was how he preferred it to be. It was all he knew.

The boy struck down yet another opponent, stealing yet another life. Blood covered his shirt, hands and sword. Checking to make sure no others were going to attack him, he zipped up his hoody, put on his gloves and hid away his sword, covering any trace that he had the evidence of blood on him. With that taken care of he slipped out of the alley way and joined the crowd of people heading home after a long day.

London was a large and busy city that would be easy to get lost in if one did not know where they were going but he knew exactly where he needed to go. He walked, lost in the crowd, until he reached a more suburban area of the city. Carefully the teen read the house numbers till he finally reached the two houses where one read eleven and the other read thirteen.

Cautiously he glanced around, making sure none were watching him before he drew some glowing runes in the air right between the two houses. When finished, the spell shot forward, and ran into seemingly nothing before revealing another house lying between number eleven and thirteen. Confidently he strode forward with a laid back pace toward the door of the previously non-existant house number twelve. Finally it was time to reveal his self after being perceived dead for the past fourteen hellish years he had truly been alive. He smirked and rang the doorbell to the house. Inside he made out the screaming and yelling of various people. One yelling at another to close the curtains that covered some portrait, 'while another yelled at someone to go see who was at the door, yet another voice could be heard yelling obscenities. Patiently the youth waited until the swung open to reveal an exasperated red-headed woman with an apron on. At first she seemed annoyed but that quickly changed to shock as she took in the young boy's appearance

"H-harry?" she asked still in shock. The teen grinned mischievously.

"Sorry. Wrong person, Ma'am. May I come in?" he asked politely.

She stood there stunned until a voice from inside called her.

"Who is it, Molly?"

Starting, Molly ushered the adolescent inside.

"Call Harry down, Arthur, and get everyone into the kitchen!" she answered back. She turned to the teenager taking in his appearance as he observed the room he had been ushered into with a ghost of a smile.

He looked very much like Harry at first glance but Molly quickly noticed that the boy's hair was far longer, extending down to reach his waist despite it being done into a braid. He also did not wear glasses, making his bright green eyes stand out all the more. He also wore a black hoody, where his hands were currently in the pockets of. The pants he wore were also something Harry would never be seen wearing. They were tight, leathery, black, and had more belts on them than were needed. His shoes were also black leather with a great deal of belt décor and were steel-toed, giving them a heavy and intimidating look.

The juvenile turned his head towards Molly.

"Sorry it seems I haven't introduced myself. You probably know already who I am but I go by a new name now. I'm Syn Fluorite." He said casually. "Might I inquire your name?"

"Molly Weasley." she answered softly as a man with red hair walked in.

"Molly, everyone is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Arthur. I'll be right there with our guest in a minute." She stated as she stood between her husband and said "guest", so that Arthur did not get a good look at him. Arthur nodded and returned to the kitchen. Turning around, Molly spoke to Syn. "Please follow me. I suspect Harry is the real reason you are here, correct?"

Syn nodded and followed the woman to the kitchen. As they stepped in the chattering in the room ceased. Everyone stared at the youth, each with surprise etched on every one of their faces.

"What the bloody hell, Harry! He looks like you!"

"A-Abaddon?"

The silence was broken. Everyone started talking even louder than before, some hurling questions at the youth, some yelling at one another over who the newcomer was, others still too stunned to say anything at all, but the teenager's eyes remained on only his look-alike's face, gauging that his counterpart was among those too stunned for words. Like a predator, the adolescent stepped leisurely forward, a, now redundant, smile still on his face. He stopped in front of the one he had truly come to see.

"Hello, Harry. Surprised to see your twin brother after nearly fourteen years?" he said smirking. The rest of the room fell into shocked silence yet again.

* * *

ok. i know i just posted at the top but i'd like to point out something to those that may have caught on in this chapter. this does referance a crossover with the Tsubasa Chronicle manga series. Syn is Fai's adoptive son. (hint hint). this won't be directly crossed over though. maybe in the future (and in a differant fanfic) but not rightnow. thanks for reading. and please review or alert me. they make me happy and more likely to write a new chapter faster despite my impending final exams. XP bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

"NO! I'm not going back down there! That conceited prat can just stay down there and rot!"

"Harry, be reasonable!"

"Yeah mate. He's your twin brother. He must have had a good reason to show up all of a sudden like this."

"I don't care! Leave me alone"

The slam of a door was heard throughout the house. A couple minutes later two of the golden trio walked down stairs defeated.

"He is still mad at me, isn't he?" said Syn.

"Yeah he is." Replied Hermione, tiredly.

"It might be best if you go talk to him. Tell him your reason for showing up all of a sudden and all, ya know?" offered Ron.

"Hm. Perhaps." Said Syn, absently; sighing he walked to the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I need to go pick up my companions. I left them in my motel room."

"You have others with you?"

"Yeah, and I kinda just left without telling them so they have most likely formed a search party to find me. They are probably pissed as heck, so as I said, I need to be getting back. Tell my brother I'm sorry and I'll see him in a couple days if I can get away from most of them."

Hermione sighed. "Fine but it would probably be best if you talked to him still."

"Thanks." Syn said, smiling gratefully, before his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh, could you take care of this little guy until I get back. In fact, I'm sure Harry will enjoy his company." Syn handed Ron an almost pure white ferret except for the black tip on its tail, ears, and paws. "His name is Dragon." The ferret squeaked indignantly before Syn hurriedly dashed out the door and out onto the street outside, leaving an annoyed ferret, a stunned Ron, and an exasperated Hermione in his wake.

(Time skip :D)

Syn pulled his hoody tighter around him as he walked back to his motel, cold from the rain that had starting coming down sometime while he had still been in the House of Black. The crowd was growing thin as people abandoned the open streets to find suitable shelter from the icy rain that soaked everyone to the bone. Syn hoped that the small companion that he had left behind to look after his brother wasn't recognized or else he feared these people of "The Order of the Phoenix" would grow too suspicious of him and limit his movements. Molly seemed to be a decent woman but the man with the fake eye made him feel on edge, as did the tall black man. Must have been Aurors, the fake eye one in the past, and the tall man currently. He would have to tread carefully around those two. Among the others Syn had picked out of the group, he had recognized the man that gave off the aura of a werewolf, another man with long black locks and a gaunt face, as well as another man that stank of potions ingredients, all of whom had been described in detail to him from one of his sources. The old man with the half-moon glasses left him the most disturbed, though. He didn't like the look of that man. He had met men like him before and it never ended well for him. He would have that old geezer watched, that's for sure. Syn wasn't one that liked being kept in the dark and manipulated, and he most defiantly wasn't going to be this man's perfect pawn. No, he would use this man, not the other way around. Syn only had to figure out how to do so.

Syn glanced behind him, noticing that the street was almost clear behind him, and on inspection of what lie ahead of him he noticed no one there but a long, blond-haired teenager leaning against a brick wall, smoking a cigarette, unfazed by the rain. Syn snorted, amused by the young boy in front of him. It seemed that he had already been found, and by the looks of it, by the only person that could find him no matter what the circumstances were.

"Well looks like the jig is up. Plan on offering me a nice warm glass of Fire Whiskey to make up for only showing yourself after I got soaked to the bone by the rain, my little mouse?" inquired Syn grinning like a fool.

The blond youth glanced up at him nonchalantly before responding. "You talk too much, and my name is Mikal for the last time, not your 'little mouse.'"

Syn pouted. "Spoilsport." He playfully complained. "Now get me out of the rain. You know how much I hate cold water."

Mikal grinned sadistically. "I know and I was just entertaining the thought of letting you walk the rest of the way in this lovely weather."

"Don't you dare!" spate Syn, venomously, his emerald eyes glinting dangerously. Mikal gave throaty chuckle before pulling out an umbrella and handing it Syn whom immediately opened it, held it over his head, and continued his walk back to the motel, Mikal stomping out his cigarette to shadow behind him. "So how are the others? Did they come out to look for me too?"

"No. I offered to go on my own. They know by now that if you don't want to be found I'm the only one that can drag you back kicking and screaming."

"Hey! I only did that once, and only because I didn't want the others to involve themselves in something that I didn't know the outcome of."

" Those nundu would have killed you just by breathing. You have no sense of self-preservation do you?"

"Why should I? I have you, don't I?"

"I won't always be able to catch you every time you fall, Abaddon."

"Yeah, I know."

Both teens stopped at the cross walk, both having fallen into an uneasy silence, lost in their own personal thoughts. The crossing light changed, and they walked across the street with what was left of the thinned crowd, neither really looking directly at the other.

"Did the girls finish the preparations?"

"Yeah, everything is ready for you to deal with when we get back."

"Good. What about the reports from our decoys in the school, and in Riddle's forces?"

"Greyback has consented to work with us and will be giving us the information he can. The others haven't been able to make any large moves as they are too young to be called to be marked as of yet. From what they can glean from their parents though, is that Riddle plans to lay low a while to gather more allies. The sources from the ministry state that your brother has recently been accused of using underage magic, a Patronus Charm against a dementor, in a muggle area. Seems like they are making a bigger deal out of it than it is though. He is getting a full trial against the whole wizarding court."

"Seems the ministry is determined to disbelieve that Riddle has returned to power. What a load of spineless political cowards."

"Wonder what they will think of your debut then?"

"Probably will run around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off."

"Hm, probably. Did you get into any trouble when you went to see your brother?"

"Yeah, a couple of rogue demons decided to pick a fight with me in an alley. I took care of them and no bystanders were hurt or noticed. Bonus for me." Syn grinned.

"Not from the Inverted I hope." Mikal responded, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Unfortunately no, not this time."

The two approached a door to a dark, dank, motel, Mikal pulling out a key card, and swiping it on the updated looking handle on the door, before either walked in.

* * *

As i said before, i'm sorry i took so long to do this. Between school, my job, my family, my writer's block, and my insistant desire to scrap this whole story, I couldn't finish writing this chapter. Finally i was able to clamp down and get it done. i'm already off writing the next one, so expect to see it sooner than you saw this one (but don't hold you breath). thanks for reading, and please motivate me with either alerts, favs, or reviews even if the review is to tell me my writing sucks. (feel free to rant at me for my grammar too, as no doubt i know my friends will join in with you). now i have to get my lazy butt back to work on the next chappy. see ya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah new chappy is out....and it took me way longer than promised unfortunatly. thank you saati for your review.

* * *

Harry stared back at the white ferret, not willing to lose the starring contest that the other had started. Finally, the fur ball blinked and Harry was able to sit up and look away, the small ferret climbing up the arm Harry still had on the kitchen table, to hide in Harry's hoody. After his brother had left, Hermione and Ron had finally been able to convince Harry to come down and have dinner, late considering he had refused to come down when everyone else was eating. This led Harry to be introduced to the companion his brother left behind when it had jumped out of Ron's jacket and onto him chattering at Ron viciously before Harry had plucked the fluff ball off of his shoulder to stare at while Hermione hurriedly explained the ferret's presence and that the ferret's name for some reason was Dragon.

His brother had left him with a white ferret that closely resembled the ferret Malfoy had been turned into last year, by the fake Moody, and its name was Dragon. In Harry's opinion, his brother couldn't have picked a better and funnier name for Dragon, especially since the ferret acted a lot like Harry's school rival. It was a meticulous eater, loved to bite Ron, avoided Hermione, and loved to hang around Snape whenever he was here. The only strange thing was the sheer amount of time Dragon spent around him, never letting Harry pet him, but always sticking around Harry, staring at him like before. It was sorta unnerving sometimes. Harry shrugged and continued to eat the sandwich he had been eating just before his and Dragon's little staring contest, carefully putting aside the bowl of raw eggs he had prepared for Dragon to eat. The ferret hadn't finished all of it so Harry would just have to throw the rest away before he went back upstairs.

Eating the last bit of his sandwich, Harry picked up his plate and the bowl of eggs and put them in the sink, making sure to clean out the bowl, before heading upstairs. He had a little studying to do before he could crash into bed for the night, and he still had to figure out where Dragon was sleeping for tonight. Harry yawned, it was late, and he just wanted to go to bed. Deciding to just skip his studying, Harry took some old shirts of his and made a small nest out of them, pulled Dragon out of his hood, placing him on the makeshift bed, before going over to his own bed to sleep. The last thought that crossed Harry's mind before he drifted off to sleep was what he was going to do about the next time he met up with his twin.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry slipped off to sleep before he dashed out of his bed of old shirts, out of the room, and downstairs to the meeting the adults had been talking about when Potter hadn't been listening. Draco bumped into a table leg as he looked for a decent hiding spot, cursed about the elder Potter transfiguring him into his current form, and continued his search, finding a spot just before the kitchen door opened again, the members of the Order walking in.

Knowing Syn would probably want to know what all these old farts were going to talk about Draco listened to the conversation.

"Abaddon is alive! You said he was dead, Albus!"

"Calm yourself Sirius. Hagrid couldn't find Abaddon that night. He was already missing. We assumed he had been killed alongside James and Lily."

"But he is here and definitely alive!"

"Padfoot calm down. Yelling about it won't tell us where Abaddon has been all these years."

"Syn."

"What?"

"He said his name is Syn Flourite now."

"Syn Flourite?"

"Hey, didn't those refuges that came to this dimension half a year ago, say something about a guy named something D. Flourite helped them escape?"

"Something?"

"Shut-up Snivillious. I can't remember his name."

"It was Fai. Fai D. Flourite."

"Do you think Abaddon and him could have known each other?"

"It's probably but not highly likely."

"We could ask around and see if any of the refuges knew someone that resembled him."

"Hey hey, why are thinking that Abaddon was wisked off to another dimension. Couldn't he have still been in this one?"

"That is not possible. After Hagrid brought Harry to Dumbledore that night, Dumbledore sent out a spell to locate and see if Abaddon was still alive. The only way that spell could have come back with the result it did was because he was either dead or was 'whisked off' to another dimension."

Draco shifted. So this was all about Syn huh. Well after the stunt his idiot master had pulled, of course that would be all they could talk about. Syn after all, changed the strategy the Order was going to have to use to win this war. Draco scoffed, like they would be able to control his master into doing what they wanted him to do. If there was one thing Draco had learned about Potters, it was they took nothing lying down and never listened to the rules if they could help it. Draco turned his attention back to the meeting, storing everything they talked about to tell Syn about later, and slipping out unnoticed to Potter's room after the meeting finished, reverting back to the ferret Harry only knew as "Dragon."

* * *

"Syn D. Fluorite where have you been! No note! Empty bed! Missing coat! You could have been killed! Or worse seen!"

Syn covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his laughter as the teenage Egyptian witch ranted out her concern to him.

"Sekhet, your priorities are seriously skewed if you thing a dead Abaddon is better to have than a seen Abaddon." Interrupted Mikal.

"Shut up, you stuck up guardian angel! If Syn had been spotted by the just right wrong person everything he has worked for up till now would be completely wasted!" yelled Sekhet at the blonde-haired person beside Syn.

"Now now you two. Calm down. I only went to go see my brother Sekhet-dear. I thought is best to introduce myself before we meet up in Diagon Alley, and also to leave a spy to look after him while I can't that can also report to me the movements of the Order of the Phoenix." Said a no-longer snickering Syn, trying to calm his two most trusted companions before they came to blows again.

"Order of the Phoenix?" questioned one the girls, an auburn haired one with blue eyes, which sat in a chair behind Sekhet. "What stupid name. Why would they name themselves after a phoenix even though they consider beings like us dark creatures?"

"Fawkes is with them for the moment." Syn answered

"I see." answered another of the girls. "So they assume Fawkes will help them."

"It's seems so."Syn replied before heading over to his bed. "I'm tired, so off to bed now, girls."

All thirteen of the girls, excluding Sekhet groaned in disappointment, before picking up their things and retreating off to their respective rooms. Syn watched each of them leave with a ghost of a smile, giving each of them a hug good night as they left the room, leaving behind only Sekhet and Mikal in the room. Silently, Syn handed his sword over to Sekhet, sat on the bed, took off his hoody, then his shirt. Various scars covered his body, some resembling words others looking like he had walked out of a fight by the off chance of Lady Luck's whim. A single, curious, white serpent tattoo snaked its way over his upper body and down to his arms, ending at each of his wrists. Letting out a sigh, Sekhet walked over and sat next to Syn, putting the sword on to her other side as she placed her right hand on Syn's shoulder in silent comfort. Mikal huffed and walked over to the suitcase in the room and dug out some clothes for Syn to wear, before tossing them and a towel at the other boy. Sekhet smiled and got up to pick up the dirty clothes Syn had carelessly left on the floor then frowned, then standing upright, stared at Syn accusingly.

"You have the scent of blood on you. Demon blood at that. Why?"

Syn looked up at her carefully mulling over his answer before proceeding. "I had a small run in with some rogue demons. None of them were of Inverted faction, though."

Sekhet looked Syn over carefully before pursing her lips and turning her back, trying not to go off into another rant that Syn would just ignore again. Mikal crashed into the bed Syn was sitting on, shoving Syn off the bed with a none too gentle kick before grumbling an order towards the elder Potter twin.

"Get your lazy arse in the shower and get ready for bed. No more staying up. You're sleeping tonight."

"My mouse is such a Meany to me. Such a grouchy mousy." Whined Syn playfully.

"Shut your trap, wizard, and get into the god damn shower." Growled Mikal, throwing the towel the was still laying on the bed at Syn. Laughing, Syn dashed into the bathroom for a speedy get-away from his enraged guardian angel, still spouting off various "cutesy" nicknames for his friend while said friend growled in annoyance about "poncey little magicians that don't know when to stop messing around". Meanwhile Sekhet looked on and sighed. The two had effectively avoided giving her all the answers like always and she was left more or less frustrated with the results. At least in a week the group would make their way to Diagon Alley to gather their needed supplies for infiltrating the school.

* * *

Hurray. this one took awhile only because i got caught up in various school oriented things.....oh and my little bro's birthday was on the 20th of november. i was distracted obviously but hey at least i got a new chappy up....now i just need to work on how often i update...thankys for the review and hope you liked my story. tootles.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I just finished. Oh, and if you don't understand the description of what Syn is wearing, than I suggest looking it up. In the mean time, I'll see if I can get a friend to draw Syn's current outfit.

* * *

"Hey Sekhet, if I told you I just had a brilliant idea what would you say?"

"I'd say you better tell me so I know if this is another one of your hair-brained schemes that will likely get us killed."

Syn pouted, toweling the last of the water out of his damp hair, one of the other girls grabbing a brush for his hair while Sekhet turned another page of her tome in the room of an inn in Knockturn Alley, something called The Screaming Witch. Another of the girls pulled a polished wooden box out of the suitcase, opened it revealing an elaborate, silver, silk Shenyi with blue-silk embroidered petals, and took the Han Chinese robe from the box taking it over to Syn. Meanwhile, several other girls, a blonde-haired girl with hazel eyes and an ebony-haired girl with grey eyes, pulled out another, smaller, box, this time filled with various hairpieces, most looking to be oriental inspired. Syn thanked the redhead, with white highlights, for giving him his clothes and slipped his hands through the sleeves, then wrapped the sides around his body, tying the robe together with the emerald green sash, the same girl handed to him. Glancing up from her research, Sekhet surveyed Syn's outfit, taking note of the high-ponytail with several bira bira stuck into the base, and a lacquered wood kushi kanzashi gilded with white-gold and inlaid with various emeralds and sapphires, all carved into the shape of a bouquet of roses. The silver bells from the bira bira created a pleasant tinkling sound as they struck each other with every slight movement Syn made. Two of the girls helping Syn dress, attempted to put makeup on him, giving up after Syn kept dodging their brushes and went back to brushing out the last of the tangles in his hair and handing him his gold pocket watch. It was at this point that Mikal walked into the room, an envelope in one hand, and a barn owl with a startling white face, perched on his shoulder, his eyes widening in shock as he took in what Syn was wearing.

"What the heck! You look like a girl!" shouted Mikal when he finally regained his senses enough to speak. Arms akimbo, Syn glared at the guardian angel before him calmly, but dripping with sarcasm, answered his friend.

"My dearest _intellectual _friend, might I point out that this is, in fact, currently regarded as formal wear based off the clothing worn in China from the pre-Shang periods to the Han Dynasty."

Mikal grumbled and murmured stubbornly, "It still looks like a dress to me." before proceeding to hand each of the letters in the envelope to each person in the room. "Speaking of the dress, why are you wearing something so formal?"

"Today we are meeting up with my brother, are we not? After that I thought it might be best to apparate over to Godric's Hollow to pay my respects to my birth parents since I'm finally in my birth world again."

"What's that got to do with the dress?"

"The Shenyi is mostly worn to pay respect to one's ancestors or as a funeral cloth. Though, usually the Shenyi is black and white."

"Why isn't yours?"

"Mine was merely inspired off of the design. It's a modernized version."

"Hn." Replied Mikal, still a bit confused but not caring enough to know more. Sometimes it was best to let Syn do what Syn wanted merely because his logic was too confusing to make sense to the listener. "So do you plan to at least put shoes on?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess. The weird Japanese sandal things?"

Syn pursed his lips in disapproval on his companion's word choice but nodded before slipping on the said footwear.

"What did the owl bring?"

"Mine and your acceptance letters to Hogwarts. The stray cat's, too."

"What did you call me, you ungrateful lump of feathers?" growled Sekhet, slamming her tome shut as she glared at Mikal.

"Calm yourself, Sekhet." Ordered Syn. "Now is not the time for your usual bickering." Still glaring, Sekhet obeyed, getting up to pick up her tome, before she stalked off to join the other girls that disappeared during the argument. Syn then turned to Mikal, his green eyes fading from angry gold, back to his normal green, and asked him a question. "What name did they use for my letter?"

"Syn D. Fluorite. Seems the old geezer you told me about, decided to keep his trap shut about your real name. Good thing too, considering it looked like someone else got their hands on the owl before I did."

Syn only hummed, returning his attention to dressing himself, first putting on his sandals, then choosing a mask, a fox one in light, sky blue, and white designs, tying it behind his head before he directed his attention at Mikal again.

"Let's go before the girls notice us missing." He said hurriedly, as Mikal smirked and took Syn's arm, making sure to seem as courteous as possible before they both disappeared with an unnoticed pop.

(Time skip)

Draco held on tightly to the tacky, red, hoody with his little claws, from his perch on Harry's shoulder, careful not to let go, and accidently be thrown off by the bouncy gait of the boy he was using for transportation. It had been odd enough experience going through the muggle world, to get to the Ministry considering he had only ever flooed or Side-Along Apparated with his father, but what had really thrown him was the view he had in his new form. The size of everything was huge compared to his human form, the smells he had never noticed before, came after him with vengeance with his new nose, and the various weird looks he got from his perch on the Boy Wonder's shoulder was making his fur stand on end. He made irritated sounds, hoping to get the message across that he didn't appreciate being gawked at, only to draw more stares. Annoyed, he stopped to glare at Harry, telling him without words that he better make the middle-aged dunderheads leave him be, only to notice the embarrassed blush that lightly brushed the boy's cheeks. So Scar-Head-that-lived, was embarrassed by the attention? Grinning, or at least the closest thing a ferret could make like one, Draco got louder, sometimes attempting to sing a song from the Weird Sisters, other times just spouting nonsense as loudly as possible. Draco was pleased when the boy's whole face turned a nice shade of crimson to match the hoody.

* * *

I have honestly never believed Draco would be Draco without finding something to annoy Harry about. Draco is snarky like that. Anyway, sorry for the wait. took sometime to finish with all the school work, writer's block, and "family time" getting in the way. I'm also just a little too lazy sometimes. Oh well. its shorter than i intended but don't worry, Syn's about to have his big debut soon with the Ministry. I'll get started on the next chapter this week since my friend is nagging me about it and i won't be doing anything in my classes bcause of exams. fun -rolls eyes-... well bye. please review, alert, or favorite. they keep the morale up and make me write faster and better.


End file.
